


A Little Lower Than The Angels

by Caprice



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprice/pseuds/Caprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack told him to touch it. Ordered him to touch it. Now look...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lower Than The Angels

The beam of light faded. The four of them stood there, facing outwards in silent surprise.

“Ahem.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“What did I just say?”

“You directed Major Carter not to touch the red light, O’Neill.”

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

“Wonder where we are?”

Sigh.

“OK, fan out. Keep your eyes open.”

Five minutes later they were back where they had started. They were in a room; a metal room - a circular metal room, not more than fifty feet in diameter. A circular metal room exhibiting neither doors, nor windows. Not even a skylight. Nothing. Zip. Nada….

The only furniture in the room was what looked to be a control console in the centre, what function it served was unclear, the panels dark and uninformative. They had been exploring the crumbled remains of a very old space vessel, found crashed into the side of a mountain on P4Z 598. By all appearances the ship had been abandoned for hundreds, possibly thousands of years and offered nothing in the way of salvageable technology or information. After spending three days combing the wreckage the team were on their way back to the shattered entrance when Carter had spied a panel with one blinking light, partly hidden by fallen wall plates. As her team-mates gathered about her to share in this one discovery, she had just naturally reached out and… touched it.

A croaky grumble of sound, a wash of light and here they were. Somewhere.

“Well, sir, I think we’re still on the vessel. The panel transported us here for some reason. Not sure why though.” Sam looked up at O’Neill, standing next to her contemplating his toes.

Daniel stood in front of the darkened crystal console, trying to make out the faded markings. “Anyone get a look at the symbol on the panel? I thought I saw one…”

“Nope.”

“I vaguely did. Looked a bit like a platform, with wheels. Big wheels. I think.” Sam tried to push down the guilty feeling again as she caught another sigh from the Colonel.

“I too glimpsed the symbol.” Teal’c paced over to stand on the other side of O’Neill. “It did look somewhat familiar, but I am unable to recall where I have seen it before.”

Daniel turned his attention back to the console. “Oh. Well, maybe we can make something out here. If the transport thingy worked then maybe something else will.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack?”

“We’re not going to touch anything are we?”

“No, Jack. We are not going to touch a thing. We are going to look with our eyes only. No touching involved. Definitely not. Not a touch, a stroke, a feel. No caresses either. Not a pat, or a tap, or a slap. Not even a fondle…”

Sam’s snort of laughter nearly, but not quite, drowned out the amused huff of breath from Teal’c, and it was all Daniel could do not to turn around to see the look on Jack’s face.

“Daniel…” There was amusement in Jack’s voice, though Daniel would bet there was hardly another sentient being in the universe who could tell. “Just look at the damned panel.”

“YessirColonelsir,” Daniel rattled off as he bent over the console. A smile stayed with him as he surveyed the surface area that was overlain with what seemed to be centuries worth of dust and detritus.

Twenty minutes later he was still looking, hands shoved in his pockets, nose drifting to within inches of the surface. Some of the markings looked to be of the Ancient’s dialect but without cleaning up the surface it was impossible to make out their meaning. Daniel sighed, then sneezed out another load of ancient dust.

“Bless.”

“Thanks.” Daniel turned to face his team, sprawled on their butts on the floor. He blew his nose vigorously.

“Well?” Jack was really going for a medal in the patience Olympics today.

“Well, as I said ten minutes ago and as Sam has confirmed, the only thing that looks like it might be remotely active are the blue crystals, but I have no idea what they do. The markings are so faint it’s nearly impossible to discern their meaning. I might have more luck with cleaning fluids or infra-red light, but -”

“But you don’t have any handy.”

“No.”

“Sir, we’re not going to get much further without actually touching the crystals. The one I touched possibly reacted to either contact with my skin or the warmth of my fingers.” Sam was not about to volunteer for any further touchy-feely duties.

Jack let loose another theatrical sigh and clambered to his feet. True, they were stuck for the moment but there was air in the chamber, however stale it smelt. They had time enough for a little more exploration. The next scheduled contact with the base was in one hour and no contact with them would bring a rescue team PDQ.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Teal’c, seeking his opinion. A slight rise of both elegant eyebrows indicated Teal’c believed it an acceptable risk. Jack shrugged and turned to his enfant terrible archaeologist whose own eyebrows were crinkling his forehead in comic anticipation.

“Okay, Daniel. Have at it.”

“Have at whaaat?” Daniel’s voice drew out the last word with deep suspicion.

“Touch the crystals, see what they do.”

“You want me to touch them? The crystals? On the console?”

“No, the crystals hanging over Teal’c’s bed. Of course these crystals.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack, just waiting for the punch line. Jack glowered back at him as Carter and Teal’c rose to their feet at either side of him.

“But you said we weren’t to touch anything again. Ever.” Daniel’s lips twitched slightly. Needling Jack was just too easy.

Jack cranked out his best pissed-off-Colonel expression, knowing that it was completely wasted on Daniel.

“Daniel, touch the crystals.”

Daniel’s mouth opened with another objection but Jack got there first.

“Aht! Just touch them. In fact, I’m making it an order. Touch the crystals, Doctor Jackson.”

Daniel’s face was developing a tic in the effort to hold back a smile and a dozen more objections just begging to be thrown at Jack. He pulled himself together and snapped off a fair imitation of a salute.

“Yes, sir! Touching the crystals, sir!” He wheeled around to face the console, Jack’s glare warming him as he slapped his hand down on the cluster of blue crystals centred on the surface.

A sudden blaze of pink-tinged light flooded the room, and a voice blared out from a hidden speaker - shouting a phrase that seemed both challenging and defiant - in a dialect that was not at all familiar to the four explorers. Just as abruptly, the light and sound cut off leaving Daniel battling the ringing in his ears and the after-burn on his retinas.

“Whoops.”

He straightened up and withdrew his hand.

“I did that.”

He considered for a moment, then added, “Actually, seeing you ordered me to touch it, Jack and I was just following your order, which as you know, I always do follow your orders, well mostly - well, the reasonable ones at least - technically it’s not my fault.”

He waited for the expected acerbic comment from Jack - which did not come.

“Sorry Jack, I…” Daniel put on his best apology face and turned around to confront his leader.

“Oh, God.”

The breath froze in his lungs as his eyes took in the horror before him. Sam, Jack and Teal’c still stood where they had a moment ago, but now each one was encased in a covering of glowing transparent crystal. From head to toe, they were completely covered. They stood immobile, eyes open, their expressions somewhat surprised.

“No.” Daniel stretched out a shaking hand and touched the material covering Sam. It was cool, slick but slightly rough. He looked closer. No motion in the eyes. She was not breathing. Nothing.

“No, no, no, no, no, no… Oh God, what have I done?” He leaned closer and practically bellowed, “Sam, can you hear me?” There was not a flicker of recognition from her.

Breath rasping out of his mouth, Daniel lurched over to Jack. The same cool slick covering. The Colonel was posed with his head bent eyeing the floor, his right hand resting on the top of his P-90. No movement, no breathing, no yelling. Nothing.

“JACK!”

Oh, please. Please. This can’t be happening.

“TEAL’C?”

Teal’c stared into his eyes, his warm expression thoughtful, and to Daniel’s mind already beginning to be accusing.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. It must have activated this - whatever it is. I’ll… don’t worry… I’ll fix it.” Desperate, he swung around, fingers scrabbling at the catches of his pack to drop it with a thud at his feet. Daniel forced himself to calm down and look carefully at the console. This could be fixed. All he needed was to reverse whatever it was he’d done and they would be free. They would be pissed with him, but they would be free. They would be alive. Not dead. Not frozen forever in this cold metal room. Not. Dead. NOT. Nyet. Nine. Non.

Daniel’s first impulse was to smack his hand down on the crystals again, but caution arrested his movement. What if hitting them caused something else to happen? OK. Start at the beginning. Look for instructions; words, symbols, pictures, something to translate and tell him what to do. He scanned the console, gently blowing away dust and grit covering the surface. A myriad of what looked to be switches and lights shone in the gleam of his vest light.

More to boost his own confidence than from any actual hope they could hear him, Daniel turned back to his friends. “Don’t worry. It might take a little while, but I’m sure I can figure this out, guys.” Ducking his head, he whipped around to face the console again, unable to bear the blank accusing stares.

A piercing metallic shriek shattered Daniel’s fledgling attempt at concentration. A bone-shaking rumble joined in, emanating from the floor, quickly growing into tremors that shook the entire room. Desperately, Daniel clutched the edge of the console, trying to keep his feet planted as the metal room seemed determined to dump him on his ass. With an even harder shudder the floor rose up under him, it sent him to his knees and he cracked his chin on the hard edge of the console. Feeling as if he were trapped in a giant elevator in freefall, Daniel could only grab on to the metal pedestal in front of him and hang on for dear life.

After a seeming eternity the shuddering eased, the press of gravity fell away and silence closed in once more. Sucking in a shaky breath, Daniel eased his grip on the pedestal and turned to check on his entombed friends. Unaffected, the three rigid statues stood in place, with neither comment nor comfort to offer him.

Gingerly, Daniel reached for the console edge to pull himself back to his feet. He succeeded in only getting off one knee when what felt like a giant hand slapped him in the chest, sending him flying backwards to crash into the crystal pillar that was Jack O’Neill. Stunned, he slid to the floor, his breath punched out of him, and his spine and ribs sending out spears of pain. Dimly he realised the gravity had shifted and was now moving him towards the back of the room with increasing pressure. He turned over, pressed his chest against Jack’s feet and wrapped his arms around the crystal-encased legs, trying to hold on despite the slick floor offering little to grip on to. Another jolt to one side sent his flailing legs to connect with Teal’c, his shins cracking painfully on the solid surface over his friend’s limbs.

The hard push of gravity now becoming increasingly unbearable, Daniel found his body sliding between Jack and Teal’c and despite his desperate grasp another vicious jolt sent him sledding helplessly, feet first on his stomach towards the back wall of the room.

 

Å

 

Well, THIS sucks.

Jack tried once again to move - anything - even an eyelash. Nothing. Not a twitch, not a - yeah, well. Brain seemed to be firing okay, sound was filtering in from the room but that was it. His head was tipped down, frozen in the process of hiding a grin at Daniel’s Gomer Pyle impersonation. Even his eyeballs would not move, which gave him a dandy view of his own boots, the floor and a peripheral stretching out to Carter and Teal’c’s boots on either side, both similarly encased.

It was an odd sensation, rather like being wrapped in a big soft blanket. There was an impression of comfort, of ease, where Jack knew he should be panicking and flailing against the restriction. His limbs were unable to move an inch, yet there was no feeling of being bound. His heart did not beat, blood lay still in his veins and he did not feel concerned about it at all. If Carter could come up with an explanation for it, well, he might even listen to it.

Gradually Jack focused his attention further a-field to find Daniel still running loose. Jack winced at the tone in Daniel’s voice. Easy buddy, you’ll figure this out.

What seemed to be only moments later, Jack was wincing again as Daniel crashed to his knees, then slid sideways and wrapped his arms around the console pedestal, obviously fighting a gravity pull that was having no effect on Jack.

Time cranked by slowly and Jack found his frustration growing with each passing minute. Daniel was being subjected to both emotional and physical trauma while Jack could only stand and watch, protected by the whatever-it-was around him, totally unable to do his job and backup his teammate.

Finally, Daniel turned his head toward them and gave Jack a clear view of a bloody gash across his chin. Relief and concern flickered across Daniel’s face before he began to claw his way up the console. Daniel had barely gathered one knee beneath him when he seemed to jerk backwards like some over-grown marionette, and fly through the air to crash into the solid pillars that were his friends.

Jack watched aghast as Daniel impacted with his feet, then slid around and disappeared from his view. Seconds later, Daniel’s protracted yell of “Noooooo” changed to an agonized cry of pain, accompanied by a crunching thump.

Oh, this is so not happening.

There was silence then. Only the churn of some unseen machinery filled the void. Time ticked on. Jack strained to hear some sign of life from Daniel but there was nothing.

‘Dammit!’

If he had not been glued to the floor Jack would have jumped six feet in the air as a disembodied voice practically blew out an eardrum. Why am I hearing voices? And why do they sound like Carter?

‘Carter?’ And now I’m speaking to the voices in my head.

Jack flinched again when his non-verbal query received an equally non-verbal response.

‘Sir?’

‘Carter?’

‘You can hear me, sir?’

‘Apparently so. You find the intercom in there or something?’

‘I have no idea, sir. I was just, well, talking to myself and then all of a sudden I heard you.’

‘Ba’ja’kakma’te O’Neill, Major Carter.’

‘Baja? Hey, Teal’c. You okay over there?’

‘Ti’u.’

‘Pardon?’

‘Yes. I am unable to free myself however, and I fear Daniel Jackson is in dire need of assistance.’

‘Yeah, he’s been too quiet for way too long now. Has anyone got any idea of what the hell is going on here?’

‘Sir, I’m guessing Daniel was in the grip of some pretty strong G-forces. There’s no way the wreck could take off again, so I’d say we’re in a smaller independent vessel.’

‘And we’re airborne? This thing has to be thousands of years old.’

‘Chel’nak.’

‘What?’ Jack fought down the urge to stick a finger in his ear and give it a good scrape out.

‘I find the fact that a ship of such antiquity to be still capable of flight to be quite remarkable,’ Teal’c translated.

‘Why are you thinking in Goa’uld, T?’

‘Dal - do you not think in your native language, O’Neill?’

‘Sir, I’ve been thinking about these casings,’ Carter broke in. ‘Given that we are all still alive and conscious, despite not being able to - well - breathe, they must act as a kind of anti-gravity protection. Given the way Daniel was thrown around, the casings could be a kind of passenger cocoon for travel.’

‘So how come Daniel didn’t get one too?’

‘Maybe these were the only ones still functioning.’

‘Kegalo! Silence - I believe I heard Daniel Jackson.’

In the hush of their confinement all three could hear from the rear of the room a shuffle of boots and scrape of clothing over the floor. With infinite slowness the sounds drew nearer and louder, interspersed with deep rasping breaths as Daniel dragged his body towards them. Concern festered in Jack’s gut at the obvious sounds of pain from Daniel.

An age seemed to pass before he saw Daniel’s right hand slip into view and curl around his feet. Another pained grunt heralded the sight of Daniel’s head, and then the rest of his body slowly inched forward between Jack and Teal’c’s feet. With dogged determination Daniel continued on toward the pedestal of the control console.

‘There’s our boy.’ Jack looked Daniel over closely for injuries. All his limbs were moving so no problem there, but something was definitely wrong. Daniel held himself carefully, not stretching out too far and certainly not up and walking. His awkward crablike movements indicated a deep hurt, maybe ribs, god forbid anything internal was damaged.

‘He doesn’t look too good,’ Sam’s voice echoed softly in their ears.

‘Kel’sha. We must find some way to assist Daniel Jackson.’

Daniel was on his knees now, steadily pulling himself up until he lay with his torso sprawled over the console, legs braced and shaking under his weight. He was muttering softly to himself, his rapid gasps stirring the dust of centuries into the air around him. Slowly he pulled one hand over the nearly obliterated writings and began to rub.

 

Å

 

Everything was floating in a haze of pain and confusion. Breathing hurt, moving hurt, even thinking hurt. Daniel tried to concentrate, to bring his thoughts together long enough to find the answer but nothing would stay fixed in one place. Thoughts skittered in and out of his mind, never staying to be completed.

Focus. They need me. I have to undo this. I have to help them.

The dirt wouldn’t move. Fingernails caught and tore, a fresh little agony lost in the whole. He needed something to clean it with.

I could pee on it. Good astringent. The Jackson method. Doctor Jordan would be so proud.

He coughed once, then again and again, each cough triggering another deeper, more painful tearing rasp that seemed to rip him in two. Red wetness spattered from his lips to shine prettily in the dim lighting. Deep down inside something shifted and it hurt, gods it hurt.

‘Cept he’s dead. All dead. All gone. Doesn’t matter any more.

His fingers moved in the red stains, rubbing them into the grime, still seeking answers he could no longer understand.

I’m sorry. I did this.

A puddle of blood and fluids and detritus turned to mud under his circling fingers. As his legs gave way and his body began to slowly slide back down the console Daniel’s clouded eyes focused on one faint gleaming red character, its meaning clear and bitter.

Uban. Great Power.

Daniel’s already bloody chin banged once more on the edge of the console as he slid into a heap on the floor. His ragged breathing caught in his throat, a hiccupping chuckle turned quickly into a bitter snarl.

I can’t do it. Why did I come back? Why did I think I could do something good? I never learn. Here’s a cliché for you Jack. You only hurt the ones you love. I failed in death, why did I think I wouldn’t just fail all over again in life? Why does everyone else have to pay for my weakness?

The last remaining shreds of stubborn resolve seemed to flutter away from Daniel’s grasp like wisps of broken hope. Unfamiliar despair and defeat made themselves at home in his heart. Sadly he gazed at his three friends, entombed for eternity to stand in mute testament to the perfidy of Daniel Jackson.

“I’m sorry.”

Daniel fumbled with the holster at his hip. He drew out the Beretta and stared at it, eyes tracing the unwanted familiarity of the thing.

“What kind of an archaeologist carries a gun?”

He placed the weapon on the floor with exaggerated care and then gingerly pulled the gun belt from its loops. A few shuffles brought him to the feet of his friends. Daniel slowly lay down in front of them, wound the belt around Jack’s feet and through his trouser belt, snapping the buckle together with the last of his strength.

He lay on his side, feet curled around Teal’c’s, one hand stretched out to cling to Sam and the other draped around Jack. For a long while the only sound in the room was his unsteady breathing. Chaotic thoughts faded, replaced with a clarity of mind that was chilling him through and through.

Into the dimness of impending death he whispered, “I get it now. This is my penance - for Abydos - for killing them. You send me back to watch the last few people who are dear to me die. Why? Why kill them to punish me?”

Daniel choked in a shuddering breath.

“Let them live - please - let them live. End it now and let them live.”

 

Å

 

There was stunned silence amongst the three imprisoned members of SG1. Daniel’s quiet words hung accusingly in their confinement as they listened to his pained coughing and ragged breathing.

‘God, I am so stupid,’ Jack finally muttered.

‘I never realised what he must have been going through,’ Sam floundered as the realisation of what the destruction of Abydos had meant to the last surviving citizen of that world. ‘I was just so happy to have him back, and he never mentioned it again after we told him.’

‘We have not been the friends we should have been to Daniel in this most trying of times,’ Teal’c rumbled softly in their ears. ‘Our selfishness has blinded us to his pain.’

Jack’s voice was bitter with contempt at his own short-sightedness. ‘Of course it hurt him. The last remaining family he had, the only place in the galaxy he ever felt was a home, where he fitted in. And I just avoided it because it was too hard to talk about. God, what have we done to him?’

He gazed down at his friend, lying semi-conscious at his feet. Each new coughing fit brought more blood-tinged phlegm sliding down Daniel’s face. Daniel’s eyes were half open, staring through the gap between Jack and Sam’s feet. His head rested on his outstretched arm. Every so often his lips would move and Jack would give anything to know what Daniel was saying.

‘Carter, is there any way we can break out of these things?’

‘I’m trying, sir. I just - I - no. I don’t think so.’

‘I believe the best we can hope for is that our journey is short and these pods will disengage upon our arrival at wherever our destination proves to be,’ added Teal’c.

‘We can’t just stand here and watch Daniel die.’ Jack felt the full horror of his words well up inside him. He’d done that once, not so long ago and it had been nearly more than he could endure. It was unthinkable to have to face it again. He knew deep down in his bones that he wouldn’t survive it a second time.

‘We may have to, my friend.’ Teal’c’s soft voice conveyed his own grief and anger in concert with a wordless sob from Sam.

Time stretched on. Daniel’s coughing grew weaker and his eyes closed. For a long time he did not move - only his lips occasionally forming a word. Once, Jack was sure Daniel had murmured the name of his lost wife. Then he was still, his breathing shallow and slow.

Finally, as all things must pass, their journey ended - heralded by the sudden slide of Daniel’s Beretta into the darkness beyond the console. Shifts in gravity pulled Daniel over onto his back, the gun belt around Jack’s legs preventing his body from sliding after his gun. Now deeply unconscious, Daniel did not stir as the vessel shook and howled its way through planetary re-entry. His body jerked and slid about in tandem with groans of stressed metal coming from outside. A final thunderous bang announced their arrival on solid ground.

‘Come on, come on, come on, come on.’ Jack was done with waiting around. Furiously he strained every muscle in his body against the crystal walls around him. Nothing. Or wait, was there a faint shimmer? Yes! He felt another ripple in the crystal and a slight loosening of the restrictions around his arms.

‘The delmak begins to weaken, O’Neill,’ Teal’c roared.

‘COME ON.’

‘Sir, I can move my head!’ Sam was elated as she cranked her head around against the weakening hold of the crystal to get her first full-on view of Daniel. ‘Oh, no.’

He looked dead. Pale, limp, and bloodstained.

A sizzling shower of sparks shot up from the console, and rapidly all movement within the crystal pods halted as they froze over once more.

‘NO. GODDAMNIT, NO.’ Jack was beside himself with fury; the crystal had weakened enough to enable him to bend halfway down towards Daniel and then snapped back up to full strength, holding Daniel tantalisingly just out of reach.

‘Go’nak,’ swore Teal’c.

Flames burst from the blue crystals on the console, swiftly rising into the air. The surface of the console charred and turned to slag. The crystal pods remained locked in place, solid and unyielding.

The dying light from the fire cast flickering shadows across Daniel’s still form. His three friends were still held powerless to help him.

‘O’Neill. Someone approaches.’ Teal’c’s hearing prowess had not diminished with the loss of Junior.

On cue, a doorway that had remained hidden under centuries of grime exploded inwards, spurred on by a blast from a staff weapon.

‘What? What’s going on?’ Jack’s field of vision was limited to the floor and his best friend’s blood-smeared body.

‘Jaffa - three of them.’ Sam could see straight through the now open doorway, past mud coated metal sheathed bodies, to a green field and dark rainy skies beyond.

“Obi-tan! Aray kree!”

Teal’c’s snort of disgust echoed loudly in their ears.

‘What’d he say?’

‘He said ‘Attend me. Remain where you are’.’

‘Give me strength,’ sighed Jack. ‘Whose are they?’

‘Whelps of Ba’al.’

Jack felt the now familiar sickening flip of his stomach at the mention of Ba’al. ‘Okay, what are they doing?’

‘One guards the doorway, one explores the vessel. The other is consulting a Vo’dak.’ Teal’c surged on without waiting for O’Neill to query the word. ‘It is a device similar to the Vo’cune you have seen used in the past. It carries the images and identification of those who are wanted by their lord.’

‘Don’t tell me…’

Anger once again filled Teal’c as he watch the three dimensional image of Daniel Jackson pop up from the hand-held device. It was an old picture, taken more than two years previously during the undercover mission in which Daniel had infiltrated the System Lords’ meeting; another misuse of his friend’s talents. The little picture of Daniel in his silken trousers and slave’s vest was then replaced by more recent ones of himself, O’Neill and Major Carter.

‘Sir, they’ve made us all. I think we’re in big trouble.’

‘Oh, I’d say that’s a given, Major.’ Jack steeled himself as one of the Jaffa came right up to them and gave the crystal pods a careful examination. A rapid discussion amongst them followed and then two of the Jaffa were bending over Daniel, checking his pulse.

‘This technology is unfamiliar to them,’ supplied Teal’c. His voice hardened as one Jaffa slapped Daniel’s face and shouted at him to wake up. ‘They believe Ba’al will punish them if they do not deliver Daniel Jackson to him alive. They believe us to be dead.’

Daniel moaned and tried to roll away from the assault, mumbling, “Na-nei, na-nei.”

‘Those sons of bitches are dead. When I get out of here, so help me…’ Jack sputtered. ‘And what the hell is that?’ The two Jaffa produced a leather-bound vial and proceeded to force the contents down Daniel’s throat.

‘I believe it to be a substance used by many Jaffa on the battlefield. It is a strong stimulant, designed to bring wounded soldiers back to their feet so they may continue to fight. It does however have a detrimental effect on the body’s systems, greatly reducing the chances of recovery after the battle is over.’

‘So they think if they get Daniel to Ba’al alive, Ba’al can take it from there,’ Jack said quietly.

‘Indeed.’

The mere thought of Daniel in Ba’al’s hands, going through what he himself suffered a year ago, sent shivers of horror up and down Jack’s spine.

‘That’s not going to happen,’ he said flatly. Don’t know how we’re gonna prevent it but it sure as hell is not going to happen.

‘Indeed.’ Teal’c shared the sentiment and the unspoken thoughts.

Daniel was three-quarters awake now, sputtering and coughing up blood and muck as the Jaffa tried to wrestle him to his feet. Blearily, he absorbed the situation and an ironic little smile flittered across his lips.

“Depet reshwet herew,” Daniel said faintly. He sagged in the grip of the two Jaffa, unable to keep his feet beneath him as they proceeded to drag him out of the ship. “Lek tol, my friends.”

‘What did he say, Teal’c?’ asked Sam, her line of sight filled with the Jaffa dragging her dear friend away.

It was some moments before Teal’c felt composed enough to answer. ‘And now I awaken only to die again. Goodbye, my friends.’

 

Å

Sam felt her heart was breaking; that same useless despair that had swamped her as Daniel lay dying in the infirmary washed over her emotions once again. She strained her eyes until the soles of his boots disappeared from her view. She stayed focused on the broken walls and archways visible outside.

Jack’s voice echoed that despair as he said quietly, ‘I guess it’s too much to hope for a miracle this time. So, what - this is our penance? We’ve screwed up so monumentally as a friend to him that we get the joy of knowing he’s being tortured by Ba’al, while all the time he’s thinking he’s killed us? Because if that’s what’s happening here...’ He paused, the words choking his thoughts but needing to get them out. ‘What did we do that was so wrong that he needs to be punished like this? He’s never wanted anything but the best for people, and this is the reward he gets? It’s not fair. It’s not damn well fair.’

His shout echoed in their minds, blending with the muted prayer coming from Teal’c.

‘Huh.’

‘Carter?’

Sigh. ‘Not that it alters anything, sir, but I think I know where we are.’

‘Do tell.’ Jack didn’t even make the attempt to sound interested.

‘Vis Uban. We’re in the field with all those broken walls and archways, a couple of klicks from the Stargate.’

‘Vis Uban was a city of the Ancients.’ Teal’c perked up a little.

‘Ancients?’ snarled Jack. ‘Don’t even mention them T. I’ve had it up to here with them and their non-interference. They used Daniel up and just spat him back out when they were done, not even a ‘thank you, sorry about sucking your memory out’ as they went. There’s not one of them I’d trust as far as I could spit at them.’

‘Orlin!’

‘Even he was a bit loony, Carter.’

‘No, sir. I mean - he’s here. He just - popped out of nowhere.’ She stared at Orlin who was standing not six feet in front of her, that same familiar sweet smile on his face. ‘How, why… Orlin where did you come from? Oh, why am I even asking, you can’t hear me.’

Orlin was still smiling at her, seemingly a little disturbed at their predicament.

“Hello, Samantha. I can hear your thoughts. As soon as we were alerted by the escape pod’s arrival on Vis Uban, and we became aware of the identity of its passengers, Oma sent myself and another to assist you.”

‘Escape pod?’

‘There is another with you?’

‘For crying out loud, will you two shut up and you - glow boy - get us the hell out of this stuff. Better yet, forget us. Three Jaffa have dragged Daniel off, and if they haven’t already done it, they’re gonna haul him through the ‘Gate and present him to Ba’al. For god’s sake, do something.’

Jack was at the end of his patience and was going to kick the first butt his boot came into contact with.

Orlin walked over to Jack and squatted down in front of him, peering up into the Colonel’s face.

“Do not fear for Daniel, Colonel. The Stargate has been deactivated. The Jaffa will not take him anywhere.”

Relief surged through them all. Jack felt as if his knees would give out. Okay. Step one, Daniel safe. Step two -

‘Thank you. Now please, get us out of these things.’

“Of course.”

Orlin stood up and stepped back a few paces. Eyes closed in concentration, his body seemed to shift, waver and glow from the inside. With an audible pop and a sensation like a plane suddenly de-pressurizing, the crystal pods vanished, leaving the three staggering for balance.

Jack did crash to his knees, ears ringing and popping, the pool of blood and phlegm from Daniel soaking into his BDUs. Almost immediately he bounced back up, hands ratcheting the safety off the P-90, feet gaining momentum as he lurched for the open doorway.

Commands were unnecessary. Teal’c was a bare step behind him, Carter close on their heels. They burst out of the ship into a rain soaked grassy field. A quick orientation and Jack was heading at a fast clip through the ruins. Broken archways, pillars and walls flashed by them as they sped towards the forest walk that led to the field where the Stargate lay.

His team flanking him on both sides, Jack slipped easily into the zone of a hunter on the trail of his prey. His vision narrowed to the trail ahead, mind running scenarios on what to expect at the ‘Gate. If Ba’al had left troops on Vis Uban after Anubis had departed, odds were he was hoping the SGC would return one day, maybe in search of more weapons - weapons Ba’al could appropriate for his own use. If there were three Jaffa here, there were bound to be more.

“Teal’c, how many do you figure?” he panted out, leaping over fallen branches on the path.

“An outpost such as this would merit at least a squad, O’Neill. Anywhere between eight and twelve men, perhaps more.” Teal’c pounded along on his right, staff weapon already primed and lowered for action.

“When we get to the tree-line, spread out - fifty metres on either side. Pick a target and take them out. No fannying around on this.”

Teal’c’s acknowledgement was implicit. Carter’s breathless “Yes, sir,” to his left made Jack grateful all over again to Hammond for giving him a 2IC whose long legs and lighter body weight enabled her to keep up with a hundred year old Jaffa and his own bad knees and badder attitude.

The end of the pathway loomed ahead, opening out into a vast green field with the Stargate sitting slap in the middle of it. The others peeled away as Jack dropped to his stomach, gun sight already up to his eye, targeting the group gathered at the Stargate. Thankfully, there were still only three of them, gathered around the DHD and pounding ineffectually on it. Daniel was a huddled heap of green on the ground five metres to their left.

One of the Jaffa raised a staff weapon and let loose a mighty whack to the central crystal of the DHD.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s gonna do it, Sparky.” Jack’s finger stroked the trigger with the gentle touch of a lover. The sound of the single shot rang out and the recoil had barely hit his shoulder when an answering crack reverberated from the direction of Carter’s special, accentuated by the snap and whoosh of Teal’c’s staff.

Jack fully expected the Jaffa to be cut down instantly, only to be vastly outraged as a brilliant flash of light appeared over the Jaffa and spirited them away.

“Oh, don’t you dare!” He heaved himself to his feet, sprinting into the open toward Daniel before the words had left his lips.

The distance to his fallen friend was the longest he had ever run.

Jack thumped to his knees beside Daniel, weapon secured and hands reaching for a pulse as Carter’s call of “Clear” sounded above him. Teal’c dropped to the other side of Daniel, one large warm hand easing Daniel’s face off the wet grass.

Daniel’s pulse was racing erratically, his breath whistling in rapid, shallow gasps from his lungs. He was quite awake but not totally aware. At the touch of his friends he jerked back and uttered a despairing “Don’t.”

“Easy, Daniel, it’s Jack. Teal’c’s here too. Just relax, let us help you.”

Daniel’s eyes darted over their faces, confusion and grief and hope combining in a terrible muddle.

“I killed you.”

“No, no, you didn’t kill anyone. We’re all safe and alive and we’re going to fix you up and be home for supper.” Jack forced a smile on his face, hoping it didn’t come off as too desperate.

“But, but, the stone things…”

Teal’c gazed down at his friend with deep concern and affection. “We were encased within the crystals and could not escape them to help you, Daniel Jackson. We are unharmed.”

“Med-kit sir.” Carter dropped to her knees at Daniel’s feet, med-kit open and ready, her eyes crinkled with worry at the sight of Daniel curled around the pain in his chest; sweaty, pale and in deep trouble.

“Not dead. Not dead? How?” Daniel broke off as pain speared through his chest. His whole body constricted and he cried out in agony, coughing up a torrent of blood and clotted fluids all over Teal’c’s hand and arm.

“Crap. Carter, dial us out. Hang on Daniel, we’ll get you home.” Jack nodded to Teal’c and together they began to slide their arms under Daniel, preparing to lift him as soon as the Stargate was up and open.

Sam sprang to her feet and spun around - only to bump straight into Orlin.

“Oh! Jeez, Orlin. Please, can you reactivate the ‘Gate. Daniel’s badly hurt and we need to get him home,” she said.

Orlin smiled at her, his eyes compassionate and full of sympathy. “Please allow us to help Daniel, Samantha.”

Jack released his hold on Daniel and stalked over to Orlin, eyes flashing in anger. “I thought you guys refuse to help anyone when they need it. And what’s with the ‘we’ again. Who else is here? Is it Oma?”

He whirled around in a 360 and bellowed her name at the cloudy sky. If she was here he was so gonna give her a piece of his mind.

“Oma is not present. It is I. Shifu.” Jack completed his circle and found himself chest to face with young Shifu; standing serenely with arms tucked into desert-brown robes and peering intently up at him.

“Oh.” Jack stepped back a couple of paces. This kid seriously creeped him out. “Well, whatever. We need to get Daniel home. Just do your thing with the ‘Gate and we’ll be on our way.”

Orlin stepped up behind Shifu looking completely out of place in his Earth-style jeans and sweater. “We can return Daniel to health, Jack, if you will permit us?”

“Oh, what? You’re just gonna break those pesky rules again? What do you want in return?” Jack paused, a sudden chill running through him. “You are not taking him away again. Do you hear me?” His hand fell automatically to the grip of the P-90, more for moral support than actual threat - can’t shoot holes in a cloud.

Shifu stepped forward and laid one hand over Jack’s. “The fault is ours that Daniel is injured. It lies to us to restore him, Jack.” Those big brown eyes were so like his mother’s that Jack had to look away.

“How do you figure that?” he said over the top of the boy’s head.

“The craft you became trapped in was an escape pod. The large vessel it was contained in crashed many millennia ago. All trace of the Ancients had been removed from the ship, but the escape pod had not been deactivated. When you entered the pod you triggered an automated response in the ship to engage the travel husks and proceed on its pre-programmed course. Its destination was Vis Uban, where the rest of the ship’s passengers journeyed all those years ago.” Orlin paused and looked down regretfully at Daniel.

“The travel husks were designed to protect any living entity who was not of the Ancient’s race. The Ascended Ones had no need to be protected from the gravity stress or debilitating effects of what could be a long voyage. The ship’s systems identified Daniel as an Ascended One and therefore did not protect him.”

Jack narrowed his eyes and backed up a couple more steps, irrational fear surging through him that Daniel was once more about to float away from him. “But Daniel is not ascended any more.” Nor is he going to be.

Shifu was planted in front of Jack once more, his little hand warm and alive on Jack’s own. “No, he is not, but his body retains the memory of ascension. Do not fear, Jack.” The boy gave an enigmatic smile and turned toward Daniel.

Teal’c gave a respectful nod of his head to the two Ascended Ones and gently laid Daniel’s head down on the grass. He rose gracefully to his feet and moved back several paces.

Orlin and Shifu moved over to Daniel, standing either side of his prone body. Heads bowed, and arms crossed over chests, all three were gently enveloped in a warm yellow glow of light. The light grew until it obliterated them all from view.

“Sir?” Sam could not keep the fear out of her voice. The three remaining members of SG1 stood together, waiting forlornly for their friend. None of them would give voice to the fear that Daniel might be taken from them once more.

“I do believe the Ascended Ones will return Daniel Jackson to us,” Teal’c rumbled softly and they all clung to that thought.

After an interminable wait of what must have been only two or three minutes, the light pulsed and faded, to reveal Daniel lying on the ground; body relaxed and eyes blinking in surprise. The blood that had drenched his face, neck and clothes was gone, even his glasses returned to him. Gingerly he sat up, staring at Orlin, and the little boy with his dead wife’s eyes.

“Hey, guys,” he said softly, cautiously.

Jack had to forcibly unclench his fingers from his P-90. “Yes. Thank you,” he mumbled to no-one in particular.

Sam crouched down beside Daniel and wrapped her hand around his. “Daniel? How are you feeling?”

“Um, okay. I guess.” His eyes flickered to Shifu and Orlin. “I’m still human, right?”

“Yes, Daniel. You are very much human,” replied Orlin. “I believe none of us should remain here for very long, however. There are many Jaffa on their way from their base in the city ruins.”

Jack snapped to attention and clapped his hands. “And we’re outta here. Thanks guys, it’s been a blast. Kids, let’s go.” He nodded to Carter and sent her scrambling to pack up the med-kit and headed towards the DHD. “T, Daniel! C’mon.”

“Maybe you should take me with you.”

Those words, spoken so softly, so filled with bleakness, cut through Jack, Teal’c and Sam like ice.

“What?”

“Oh, no way is that gonna happen.”

“Your place is by our sides, Daniel Jackson,” added Teal’c in a voice filled with steel.

Daniel was still sitting on the ground, forehead crumpled in thought. “Oma sent me back to do good, but if all I do is cause harm to you - maybe she made a mistake. Maybe I don’t belong here.”

Even as he said the words the thought of being isolated from his friends again send chill spears of ice spreading out from his heart. Worse, though, was the thought of being responsible for the death or injury of one or all of these three people who meant the world to him. Those long despair-filled hours on board the little ship were something he didn’t think he could ever face again.

Jack opened his mouth, hoping something inspiring and intelligent would fall out. Before he could speak, Shifu was crouching down beside Daniel; his little face earnest and compassionate.

“Oma did not send you back to the mortal realm, Daniel. You chose to return.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up. “I did?”

“Yes. You had the choice to stay where you were, to live in peace and happiness. But you chose to return to the mortal world because you thought you could do more good here. You are too much a mortal creature to be constrained by the limits of ascension.”

Daniel was lost for words. “Oh.”

Teal’c, who had been facing away from the group towards the direction of the city, stiffened and called for O’Neill when movement began to show through the trees beyond the edge of the field.

“Carter,” Jack snapped out, sending her to dial out. He stayed standing behind Daniel, ready to drag his unascended friend bodily through the Stargate if that was what was required.

The priming of Teal’c’s staff weapon spurred everyone on.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone I care for again,” Daniel said, searching reassurance he knew the boy could not give.

“Your strength, compassion and love will far outweigh any inadequacies you may have, Daniel.”

Shifu smiled at him. The resemblance to Sha’re was heartbreaking. He leaned close to Daniel and gently touched his mother’s husband on the forehead. “Remember,” he whispered.

Daniel blinked and frowned at Shifu who was now standing several paces away next to Orlin. What just happened?

“Be happy in life, Father.” Shifu raised a hand in farewell, then melted into that beautiful waving form of the Ancients. Orlin gave a nod of blessing to them all and joined Shifu in their natural state.

Together they rose up into the sky, and in a blink were gone.

The Stargate whooshed open; Sam sent through the code and waited patiently for her team.

“Daniel?” Jack crouched down next to his friend, alarmed to see Daniel’s face pinched in a furious scowl, chin trembling in an effort to hold back a wave of emotion. Blinking rapidly, he looked at Jack and smiled - a shaky attempt at best.

“He called me father, Jack. Father.” Wonder filled Daniel’s face.

“I understand, Daniel. Let’s go home, buddy.” Jack rose to his feet, pulling Daniel with him. Turning to check their situation, he was alarmed to find Teal’c had advanced a good thirty metres toward the oncoming Jaffa, staff weapon raised and commencing to fire. “Crap. Teal’c - pull back.”

He pushed Daniel towards Carter, and thumbed his radio to contact the Base as staff fire began to rain down upon them. Carter was firing over his head from the top of the steps.

“Close quarter’s withdrawal, it’s gonna get ugly,” he yelled into the mike.

Hammond’s voice over the radio was a welcome relief after one bitch of a day. “Acknowledged, Colonel. We’ll be ready, just give us the word.”

“Teal’c, let’s go.” Everyone was firing steadily now, ducking staff blasts that splattered against the ring, some even going through the wormhole. “Base, this is it, we’re on our way.”

Jack turned and sprinted up the stairs. Behind him, Teal’c was now running pell-mell for the Stargate under the cover of Carter’s fire. Jack hit the platform, grabbed Daniel’s arm and pulled him through the wormhole.

As Teal’c hit the steps he shouted at Sam to go and he flung himself through the wormhole, only a few feet behind her. Mere seconds before the cold embrace of the wormhole enveloped him he caught a glimpse of a Jaffa leaping up the first of the steps. He must be ready to avoid the fire of the Gate-room guard upon exiting the Stargate.

And sometimes, just when things seem to have worked out well - another spanner is thrown in the works.

 

Å

 

Epilogue

 

A month passed before they found themselves on Earth, off duty, out of the infirmary and with a free Sunday. A tradition had started many years ago of spending an occasional Sunday together, particularly following stressful missions. One would pick the destination and the rest would follow, generally with little complaint. Just being together without anyone shooting at them was all the incentive needed. By the fifth year of missions both good and bad, the tradition had begun to slip. Days out were rare and the need to be together even rarer. After Daniel departed, no-one felt like enjoying the freedom of life in a civilised democracy. The glaring absence in their ranks was the reminder of the price they had paid for that freedom.

Times change, however. Daniel felt more relaxed and comfortable in his skin than he ever had since returning to the mortal plane. It was a fine spring day and they were out enjoying the air and each other’s company. Teal’c had almost fully recovered from the staff blast wound received in the Gate-room, and in honour of the return of his mojo he had been rewarded with the choice of destination for the team’s first day out. Teal’c had picked the zoo.

Daniel strolled along the pathways between exhibits, half listening to the discussion floating back from Jack and Teal’c walking in front of him, on the merits of warrior animals. Sam ambled next to him, her arm linked through his - both just happy to enjoy the time together.

The pathway took them through the open range exhibit, past grazing antelope and bison. The less glamorous animals attracted fewer visitors and it was quieter here away from the bustle of tourist kiosks and fast food vendors.

Daniel was about to suggest a break for lunch when a young boy running around the bend in the path attracted his eye. The child was laughing and chasing a bright red ball that had bounced away from him. A chill ran up Daniel’s spine and over his head sending his hair up on end. Captivated, he stopped walking and watched the boy until he had disappeared from view.

The sounds and smells of modern day Colorado Springs melted away to be replaced by snatches of another time and place. Dimly, Daniel was aware of Sam asking him what was wrong. He shook his head, trying to place the images that were seeping into his memory; somewhere familiar, somewhere comfortable. It felt dear to him, like - home. There were faces he could almost recognize - strong, dependable people whom he loved.

“Oh, oh, no, no, please, not…” Daniel staggered, eyes squeezed shut by a sudden barrage of memories flooding through his mind.

Kasuf, Skaara, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends young and old. People he had fought alongside, people he had taught and those he had learned so much from during his one precious year on Abydos. It was Nagada, the city in all its splendour; not battle scarred and weary from thousands of years of life but shining and clean and vibrant.

The chaotic jumble of images steadied and became clear. He had been so angry with Oma, so full of despair at the fate of his family and all the people on Abydos that he had been incoherent with rage. Oma had stolen him away from the confrontation with Anubis right at the moment when he could have done something, anything to stop the half-ascended Goa’uld. Destruction was the only result - the only home and family he could call his - gone. And yet, not completely gone.

Now he knew, now the memories were there of where he had been during the months after the loss of Abydos. While the Ancients debated what to do with their renegade new recruit, Oma had secreted him away with the Abydonians. He had been there, lived with them in their ascended state. Oh, how wrong he had been these first few months back on Earth, nearly consumed at times with a silent guilt over his part in the death of Abydos. He was so, so wrong.

“Daniel?”

Daniel opened his eyes, surprised to find himself on his butt on the ground, surrounded by his teammates, his friends.

“I was wrong. God, Jack, I was wrong.”

Jack’s face creased with concern. “About what exactly, Daniel?”

“I thought they blamed me. All this time and I thought they blamed me for killing them.” He forged on quickly, not liking the shuttered look in Jack’s eyes. “Kasuf, Skaara, everyone on Abydos. I thought they would blame me for Anubis destroying the world, but Jack, they don’t. I was there, with them. I remember.”

“Daniel, when were you there?” asked Sam.

“Oma hid me on Abydos, well the ascended version of Abydos really, while the others debated what to do with me. They were happy, Jack, they were happier than they’ve been in a long time.”

“Really? ‘Cause I would have thought that whole dying thing would have soured them somewhat,” Jack remarked.

“Well, in a way they were grateful to Oma for ascending them. For the first time ever they don’t have to worry about struggling to exist. There’s no trying to make do with poor crops, no scraping a living out of the desert. They have the luxury to really enjoy their lives, and they’re happy, really happy.” He looked up into the faces of his three friends and finally knew that the choice to return had been his alone.

“I’m going to miss them, so much. But I’m glad I came back. I’m glad I came home.”

 

 

The end.

 

“ Enk hetep em kab hek-en-mess”

“I am content in the company of friends”


End file.
